June
June (준, Jun) is a character in Denma. Biography Rami Record In Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)), at the House of Dancing Flowers, Rami sees Deva Agnes and her Guardian priests with 2 other friends. Around Agnes, there're 4 of her Guardian priests. They're Red long hair, Abigail, Scar face and him. A Catnap Hades' first escape In A Catnap (4) - Ch.326, a Deva and her Guardian priests are going to retreat place on the ship. a Guardian priest uses the Scar face as a chair and him as a footrest. The Guardian priest reads the letter from Y.J. and laughs. The Scar face and him are surprise and they're talk that the Guardian priest is definitely laughing. At this time, Deva Agnes calls the Guardian priest Abigail. Somewhere, Abigail calls that Max was taken to the medical room now he'll move on to the next mission and he doesn't think the Security Department will be much help to him so he'll goes here and tell Agnes about this and bring him a gun on the way. Hades finds out the Transcriptome shield is already reactivated so he avoids it. Abigail and he arrives at behind Hades and Abigail aims a gun at him. Abigail shot Hades from the back to kill him, but he missed him because the gun was a BB gun. Abigail says it doesn't work because when he used Passionate Banging, he implanted a tracer in Hades's head. Abigail calls him by a monk from Western Church who's against killing. Max calls Abigail and says he should bring Yellow hair from Balack to the Security Department and he's already asked Agnes because he can't control them right now. Abigail and him are appears and Abigail says to Gatsu that he want the witness. Gatsu aims his finger to Abigail. He tackles to Balack, and Abigail aims BB gun to Gatsu and he says he's in Acceleration Mode and he's faster than him so he should give the witness. At this time, Purple hair appears and attacks him. Gatsu's an arm is broken by Abigail and aimed by BB gun in his mouth, and he threatens to Balack. After all, Balack hands Abigail a person and his limbs which were confined into planes. He says to Purple hair that he finally finds someone strong, and he tears his outer suit. Abigail says they're done here. He says Abigail should have told him before he tore it. Abigail shoots him to BB gun, and others are astonished at the sight. Abigail and him are disappear. Gatsu heals his arm and orders to Purple hair that he take the Yellow hair to the locker in the transport now, and he says to Balack that they've the witness from the Security Department and those priests will be back with real guns next time, and before things get any more complicated so they'll get Hades and head back. Since Hades was arrested Abigail asks if he can't teleport from planet to planet. He answers that very few people in the universe can do that. Abigail isn't going to see Agnes before him go because his work isn't done yet, and Hades was transported to the Internal Affairs Department so he needed to prepare himself, such as equipment, uniform, and disguise, his new ID card inside the See, so he did get here. He finds out Abigail is taking the suicide bomb capsule. Abigail says he can't let See know that Agnes has anything to do with this so if the Internal Affairs guys captures him, he's using it. He's surprised, and Abigail says he has to get rid of Hades because it's Agnes' order, and he shouldn't tell anyone about this because it's a personal mission. Abigail says if he doesn't come back he can use his locker. Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 Quanx Abilities *Teleportation **Solid Merging Trivia *Fan arts **September 7, 2012 - A Catnap (85) - Ch.407 **2012 **March 9, 2013 **July 11, 2013 **May 7, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source **May 28, 2017 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna